Hark
Hark served as a Toa of Jungle for the Toa team on the Princess' Island in the past. Biography Hark became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point he arrived on the Princess' Island and joined the Toa team there. ''Parallels Hark continued to serve the team. He continued to help hunt for Xalcak, and fought Strievers on many occasions. One night, he encountered the Island Defense for the first time, because of Yuli and Ryza. He was soon sent of to a different location to fight the new Striever attacks. When discussing possible countermeasures to help the Matoran against the ways of Island Defense, he stood up for not harming them, like Rakis had suggested. When the group moved to the Dunes of Sorrow to pursue a lead, Hark complained about the location right away, especially since his Jungle powers would be useless there. He complained that he was useless, even after Clasis offered to help him, and wanted to stay at the villages to deal with Island Defense instead. He started to fight the Striever ambush, only to find he was now facing a Slith and was outclassed and overpowered. He was defeated, forcing Sigil and Veran to intervene. When Veran split the team, Hark went with Seig and Rakis. He wasn't pleased, not being able to fight well in a desert, stating the others would have to pull the weight. He and Rakis immediately argued, forcing Rakis to pull rank to silence them, but that didn't last long, when Seig pointed out the foolishness in that idea. As they walked, Rakis told Seig about Xalcak's powers, and how he could easily kill them all here, though she and Seig could escape, leaving Hark to die. They were soon attacked by Strievers, forcing Rakis and Seig to do the fighting, while Hark waited in the middle to stab. They soon used their powers to kill the attackers at Hark's insistence. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. At some point later, he fought Xalcak in a one-on-one duel, but his attacks were stopped by Xalcak's powers. He tried to face the enemy one-on-one, but Xalcak cut him down with his arm, after making it a blade. He was later found by the others, healed by Atel. He talked to Veran about what happened, angering Veran that Xalcak was gone. He set out with some of the others to seek out the enemy. Hark swore to himself to do better next time. After setting up patrols at the Dunes of Sorrow on the newly constructed bridge, Hark and Clasis were switching, and asking if anything new happened. There was nothing, so Hark was about to take his shift, but commented that Xalcak probably moved due to the development. When Clasis was about to leave, Hark talked about his new desert strategy. They saw Strievers and Sliths blocking both ends of the bridge, so the two Toa made a competition between themselves to see who would win first, with patrol shifts as the wager. Hark performed well, using seeds in his armor to grow plants from his organics to fight off multiple foes at once. Clasis grabbed him and tried to shake him to his senses, demanding to know what was happening as the fight ended. Clasis confirmed what Hark had done, and called him an idiot for doing that; they would eat his lifeforce to grow. Hark would die if he kept using this new plan of his. After this, Atel began to remove the plants while Sigil chided his foolishness, but implied he was more important alive than killing Xalcak at the cost of himself, if he could get close enough, which pleased Hark, but he kept quiet about it. They continued to talk, with the point raised that the harder they try to keep Island Defense from taking money, the more tired they become, the better chance Island Defense has to take their place. It was pointed out that that was why they diverted manpower to the Dunes; to kill Xalcak as soon as possible. Soon Rakis came, telling them Xalcak was spotted in the Dunes. Hark wasn't unseeded completely yet, but vowed to himself only to use them in an emergency. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. Hark's blow had landed. Xalcak freed himself, however, and summoned his minions once more. He slashed at Hark, and was attacked by Atel, whom was impaled in the air by Xalcak's spike from the bridge. Sigil used his Gravity powers to lift Xalcak and bring him over for a combination of his and Sigil's powers and strikes, wounding Xalcak. Hark rushed to fight, but refused to use his plants; he wanted to avenge Atel. He soon changed his mind and attacked with his plants to trap Xalcak while the Toa hammered Xalcak. Xalcak lost his powers, but manipulated the bridge since he couldn't use his own body due to the vine properties. Xalcak got freed and attacked the Toa, cutting through Sigil's arm and killing him during the battle. Seig used his powers to keep Xalcak pinned while Clasis and Veran used their devastating powers to burn Xalcak to death, destroying his body. They decided to mourn later, needing to go right away as the enemy forces moved onto the villages. As they tried to reach the villages, Hark used his vines to try to hold the enemy back, despite the orders being to get to the villages first. As they fled, Hark was wounded and went down, but Veran forbade help, since he was in his element and could survive. Clasis tried to help with his Magma, however, since Seig wasn't helping due to Veran's words. Veran admitted that he knew they would lose Hark, but didn't want to have to admit it. Hark tried to follow, but went down. Before being killed, he took a stone and poured his power into it, making it into a Toa Stone. He briefly became a Turaga before being overrun by the enemy hordes, dying. The stone was lost in a stream to be discovered and used by Sion many years later. Abilities & Traits Hark was a young man full of ambition and a drive to fight for what is right. He had the powers of Jungle. He wanted to fight to his fullest, and do whatever he could, always finding a way to need to strive harder, especially after losing. He developed a plan to use seeds in his armor to grow off of his organics, so he could fight in the desert, ignoring the dangers of the plan so that he could be of use. He was smart in that regard, but also foolish; not caring for his own wellbeing. He was fast with his spear, despite the size of it. Mask & Tools Hark wore an unknown Kanohi and carried a double sided spear. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ota-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran